


To Be Alone With You

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac pines, Scott is Scott, and Stiles is protective of his pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone With You

When Allison and Scott broke up right before summer Isaac wasn’t sure if he was happy that his intended was no longer taken, or sad because even weeks later Scott had yet to completely erase the look of heartbreak on his face. More times than not Isaac would come down stairs to the living room to find Scott had tagged along with Stiles and was whiling away the afternoon on the couch with the ceiling as his only company. This particular morning Isaac leaned over the back of the couch, tangling his fingers in Scott’s hair in a show of solidarity, of pack.

“How you holding up?” he asked, running his nails across Scott’s scalp that had the other unconsciously arching into his touch.

“Take a nap with me?” Scott’s eyes slid open, hazy with emotions that Isaac didn’t want to put too much stock in just yet.

He wordlessly walked around the couch before settling his weight on top of Scott’s. He knew this was what pack did, that Scott was seeking comfort in his pack mate, but he still felt guilty at the thrill of pleasure he received from being so close to his mate. For Isaac, his feelings for Scott were so strong, so different from his feelings towards any of the rest of the pack, at first he couldn’t understand why Scott wasn’t the same. It wasn’t until Derek and Stiles had sat him down and explained that Scott was blinded by his affection for Allison, his struggles with submitting to Derek, that his connection to Isaac was probably muted to something just a little stronger than what he felt for the rest of the pack. While it explained Scott’s preference for snuggling up to him during pack meetings, it still made his wolf howl that another was standing in his way to his mate. He wanted what Derek and Stiles had, that even with Stiles being human they were able to communicate with just a look, to sense where the other was, to be so close that nothing could come between them. He wanted that with Scott. He snuffled closer into the crook of Scott’s neck, huffing in the way sleep made the scent of his intended hazy and slightly sweet around the edges of his normally earthy tones.

He could smell Stiles before he even entered the room, taking comfort in the slow caress of his alpha’s fingers through his curls. It was a running joke that Isaac was the golden pup, the pup who could do no wrong, and while everyone laughed, there was truth in the way Stiles favored him in moments like these. Derek said it wasn’t uncommon for the alpha mate to have a favorite beta that they took special care for, and the fact that it was Isaac was never really even a question. He was already expecting the press of lips to the back of his head, the words soft and soothing in his ear.

“He’ll figure it out soon Isaac.” He didn’t lean into the touch like usual, not wanting to jostle Scott’s arms from where they had settled around his waist, but he figured Stiles knew he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

He left them in peace, his fingers running through his curls in a parting caress before he wandered back into the kitchen to help Derek make dinner. He was considering getting up and helping as well when Scott shifted in his sleep, his lips parting with a smack and a breathy _Isaac_ ghosting across his cheek. In surprise he dropped all of his weight onto Scott’s chest, the gasped oomph letting him know he had woken the other wolf up with his movement.

“Isaac? What the hell dude? I was sleeping.” Scott’s voice was still slurred with sleep as he slid his hands from Isaac’s hips and rubbed across his eyes and cheeks.

Isaac rolled off of Scott with a forced nonchalance, his teeth nearly biting through the tender flesh of his cheek as he fought the whimper at the loss of touch.

“Sorry man, Stiles and Derek are making dinner and I was going to go help.” Isaac replied with his back still to Scott as he tried to keep the flush on his cheeks from taking over his entire face.

“Oh cool what’s for dinner?” Scott rolled onto the floor beside Isaac before standing with a contented moan.

Isaac barely avoided staring at the expanse of skin exposed as Scott’s shirt road up when he stretched. He accepted the hand up only after Scott waved it in front of his face like an over enthusiastic flag.

“Dude what is up with you today?” Scott laughed, pulling him along and completely missing the way Isaac was staring at their still clasped hands when they entered the renovated kitchen.

They ended up helping to make Stiles’ _World Famous Fettuccini Alfredo Sauce_ (even though Derek kept insisting it was the exact same recipe that came on the back of the box of the pasta) for the next hour. The rest of the pack trickled in as it grew closer to dinner time until the house was filled with bright laughter and good natured name calling as Danny thoroughly whipped Jackson’s butt at Super Mario in the living room. It was movie night so no one even bothered setting the table, everyone getting their own plate and heading into the living room to settle down and watch tonight’s pick. It was Lydia’s turn, the opening menu for _500 Days of Summer_ already playing on the screen when Scott settled into the gap at Isaac’s side.

“Hey man, I think we did pretty well on this sauce. What do you think?” Scott asked, his fork wrapped in noodles and sauce and held just inches from Isaac’s lips.

He knew there was no way he could resist without raising questions and even making a scene, his only option was to lean forward, accept the offering, and ignore the ache growing in his chest as he longed for more.

“Yeah, s’really good.” Isaac mumbled around the mouthful as he tried to force his body to move away from Scott’s but wasn’t having much luck.

“Yeah.” Scott breathed, smiling before breaking the eye contact and returning to his bowl, his body subconsciously sinking further into Isaac’s side.

He consoled himself that it was more comfortable for both of them to move his arm from his side to wrap around Scott’s shoulders. He even convinced himself that it was perfectly normal for his thumb to rub absentminded circles into Scott’s bicep. About halfway through the film, with Scott’s head heavy on his shoulder and his palm a hot press against his thigh, Isaac had the grace to admit he was screwed.

The next morning he woke tucked up in his bed, the scent of Scott still permeating his nostrils from the night before. He was about to roll out of bed and see what was in the kitchen when he heard Stiles’ voice penetrate the fog of his sleep addled brain.

“Scott, you can’t just ignore this!” Stiles was close to yelling, something that Isaac was not sure he had ever heard before.

“Stiles you don’t understand okay? You’ve only ever had Derek. You don’t _get it._ ” Scott sounded pissed and Isaac was torn between the protective feelings for his human alpha and his mate.

“You’re right Scott. I have Derek, I am Derek’s _mate._ Meaning I’ve been through this before and you haven’t. I may have never been with anyone but Derek, so you’re right, I don’t know what it is like to have to get over someone that I thought I was honest to fuck going to spend my life with. I could say Lydia, but I know it isn’t the same. But I have been mated, and I know that nothing, _nothing,_ compares. And if you don’t believe me, if you don’t _see Isaac’s eyes every time you lead him on_ then you need more help than I could ever give you. “ Stiles spat the words like venom, his rage filling the house and palpable in the air.

The silence after his outburst was deafening, for a moment Isaac thought his ears were failing him and Scott had left, but his heartbeat still pulsed in his veins.

“You don’t think I see? I fucking _see_ him Stiles. But I can’t…I’m not sure I’m ready…I don’t know how much I can give him. Right now I’m trying to give him everything I can but I…I just don’t want to hurt him.” Scott whispered, his words echoing in Isaac’s ears as if they had been shouted from the roof.

“It’s too late for that Scott.” Stiles sound defeated, done with it all as he stomped out of the house without another word.

Isaac pressed his ear to the ground, his body prostrate on the plush rug as he listened to Scott pace in the foray beneath him.

“I’m sorry Isaac.” And then he was gone, taking only a moment to transform before presumably running home.

Isaac didn’t move for the entire day. He watched as the sun shifted across his face and body, he listened as Stiles came home, then Derek. He listened as Stiles explained what had happened and Derek had just sighed.

“It’s up to them Stiles. You can’t force it.” Derek murmured, his voice muffled by the way his face was most likely pressed to his mate’s neck.

The wave of contentment from Stiles washed over him like a crash. He wanted that. He wanted a mate to comfort him and hold him and tell him it would be alright. He wanted that with Scott for fucks sake. His wolf howled in agreement, pacing against his restraint, demanding action. Stiles may not be able to force it, but Isaac could at the very least make a move. His window was already open making the vault from the floor to the forest ground below an easy motion. He was already running, shifting as he moved, his nose honing in on the scent of his mate. He had never moved this quickly before, the space between Derek’s and Scott’s shrinking in seconds until he was standing outside, the sudden lack of motion making him dizzy for just a moment. Scott must have heard him because he was opening the window almost instantaneously, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Isaac?”

“Can I come up?” he asked, his voice a little breathless with anticipation and nerves.

Scott just stepped aside, making room for the other wolf to climb through the window and land at his side.

“I just wanted to give you this.” He didn’t give himself the chance to reconsider, leaning in to press a quick dry kiss to Scott’s lips.

He pulled away, his heart nearly beating out of his chest when Scott’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip.

“Why did you do that?” Scott asked, his body swaying towards Isaac without his full knowledge.

Isaac just watched him, refusing to break eye contact, but keeping his lips sealed shut. He had made his move, it was up to Scott to choose now. They stood like that for a while, taking each other in until Scott’s lips parted with a sigh.

“Yeah, okay…yeah. Just be patient with me?” he shuffled closer, pressing the tips of their shoes together and just barely brushing their noses with each other’s.

Isaac wanted to laugh. Be patient with Scott? They had all the time in the world. He opened his mouth to let out a chuckle, but found Scott’s lips on his own instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on tumblr for Isaac pining after Scott. I just love this ship.
> 
> xx


End file.
